FI083
|- | style="text-align: center; background:red"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} "The Great Chanela Caper. Scott the Scottish Terrier" (大シャネラーケイパー。スコティッシュテリア·スコット, Dai Shanerā Keipā. Sukotisshu Teria Sukotto) is the eighty-third episode of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier. Summary Jadeite has another plan to collect human energy: this time, he uses a pet shop. Even the Torrentuffs and Lelouch are unable to resist the cuteness of the Chanellas. However, our dog heroes, along with their new friend, a Scottish Terrier named Scott, have suspicions over the Chanellas and the pet shop. Plot The episode begins with an anthropomorphic blue-collared Scottish Terrier with dark grey fur running away from a humanoid lizard. Just when it seems that he's about to be caught, he wakes up, and is relieved to find that it's only a dream. New Brian finds him in an alley, and addresses the dog by his name, Scott. Scott is relieved to see New Brian, who has told him that he had made a couple new friends along the way. Scott has strayed away from his owner, a man named Angus, whom he believes is real worried about him. New Brian asks Scott to follow him to show his new friends to him. Meanwhile, Jadeite summons his reptilian servant, Iguara, to collect human energy. New Brian finally takes Scott to the forest bungalow, where he meets Brian and Vinny. Brian welcomes Scott into the bungalow, and befriends him. Stu returns to the bungalow with a new creature called a Chanela: it's a small furry gerbil-like creature that emits a perfume-like scent, yet it is never hungry. Stu somehow became entranced by the Chanela that he decided to buy it, hoping it would befriend Brian, Vinny and New Brian. However, the three dogs look at the creature suspiciously. After spending time with his new friends, Scott returns to his home, a small cottage, where Angus lives. Angus informs Scott that he has bought a Chanela, hoping that he'd like it. However, Scott, too, is suspicious. Soon, nearly half of Townsville has bought a Chanela at the new pet store: Pet Shop Perfume, where the owner is secretly plotting to relieve the humans of their energy. Frieza (as Fred) has even bought one, and is in awe of its beauty. Even Lelouch couldn't resist getting one for himself. Later that night, Brian, Vinny, New Brian, and Scott investigate the pet shop after Stu, Frieza, Lelouch and the rest of their friends falling under some sort of hypnotic trance. Soon afterward, the owner catches the dogs in the act and reveals her true form as the yōma, Iguara, who resembles a humanoid iguana. She orders the Chanela-entranced customers to attack the dogs. It is at that moment when Brian and Vinny miracle fuse into KNS. Scott drops his jaw at the sight of the transformation. New Brian informs Scott that KNS is an ally. He then teams up with Scott to distract the customers while KNS duels Iguara. With the match at a checkmate, KNS uses his InuTail saber in its boomerang mode to finish off Iguara. With the yōma destroyed, the Chanelas disintegrate into dust, and the customers awaken from the trance, wondering what's going on. Scott reunites with Angus, and promises to keep Brian and Vinny's miracle fusion a secret, hoping to battle with him again sometime. Displeased with Iguara's failure, Jadeite sets another plan, this time, to get rid of the Torrentuff Animals so nobody can get in the way of collecting human energy... Trivia *This episode introduces a Family Guy OC character created by LDEJRuff, Scott the Scottish Terrier, into the Flame Icejin universe. *'Eyecatch A' - Scott *'Eyecatch B' - Jadeite Events *New Brian introduces his Scottish Terrier friend, Scott, to Brian and Vinny. *Scott learns about Brian and Vinny's Miracle Fusion into KNS and manages to keep their secret. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flame Icejin: The New Frontier Category:Flame Icejin episodes